Ponderings: Expanded Edition
by afanoflife
Summary: By expanding upon the chapters of Ponderings, we learn just how Gregory came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Fourth of July to everyone! Summer school is finally over with for me and I'm very happy about that. I was able to watch an old Scooby Doo Where Are You episode today. Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy were both turned into donkeys and I couldn't help but think of Arthur. I hope you all enjoy this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Amazingly enough, Merlin had managed to get Arthur up and ready on time that morning. They had managed to arrive at the practice fields early for once. Merlin was standing next to Arthur, watching as the knights slowly began to arrive for the day's training session.

To Merlin's surprise, Percival was the last of the knights to arrive. He watched as the knight slowly walked towards the group, his hand gripping a leash that was attached to some sort of creature.

As Percival approached, Merlin could not help but stare at the creature walking slowly next to the big man. For a moment, Merlin thought that he was imaging things. The creature looked all too familiar to Merlin. He swallowed nervously. How did Percival get his hands on that thing?

"It's about time, Percival. We thought you weren't going to show up!" Arthur called out in greeting.

Percival shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. I was debating whether or not I should bring Gregory with me today." He pointed to the animal by his side.

The knights all crowded around their large companion, eager to see what sort of animal Gregory was. Merlin, however, chose to stay where he was. He was debating what he should do. If he stayed, there was a chance that the animal would recognize him, and that could lead to some awkward questions from everyone.

Finally coming to a decision, Merlin bolted towards the castle, intent on finding Gaius. He would know what he should do.

* * *

**This is pretty short, but I wanted to do a small introduction. If you all are interested, I would like to do a small story explaining how Gregory came to be. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been kind of busy and I've been distracted by the show Suits. It's almost one in the morning and I can't sleep, so my solution to the problem is to do a bit of writing. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Merlin ran through the castle corridors, doing his best to avoid knocking anyone over. By the time he reached Gaius' chambers, he was out of breath and breathing heavily. He pushed open the door and noisily made his way into the room.

Gaius, not suspecting anyone to come barging into his chambers, jumped in surprise and knocked over the potion he was working on. Looking up, Gaius let out a loud sigh. "Merlin! That potion took me forever to put together."

"Sorry, Gaius," Merlin replied, but his apology lacked sincerity.

Gaius stared at his ward for a long moment. "What's wrong, my boy?"

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "I have a slight problem. One of my magical...experiments, if you will, is currently sitting in the middle of the training grounds."

"What do you mean? What did you do this time, Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! When I saw what I had created, I left it in an out of the way place. I have no idea how it came to be in Camelot or how it came to be in the hands of one of the knights-" Merlin's ramblings were quickly cut off by Gaius.

"Merlin, you need to slow down and actually explain to me what happened. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Merlin took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself to calm down. Then, he opened his mouth and said, "I magically created a new animal while I was out experimenting in the forest a couple months ago. Somehow, Percival has managed to make the creature into a pet."

Gaius stared at his ward and then shook his head. What was he going to do with that boy?

* * *

**This wasn't the best, but at least it's an update. I'm going to be leaving on a mission trip here soon, so I probably won't be updating for at least another two weeks. Hopefully, I will be able to update when I return :D**


End file.
